


In-laws and Outlaws

by YuzuGimlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "there goes my sobriety", "tsukki no", M/M, meet the in-laws, not married because japan's laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuGimlet/pseuds/YuzuGimlet
Summary: You’d think after ten years of dating, Tadashi’s parents would have stopped trying to set him up with other people right in front of his boyfriend.





	In-laws and Outlaws

 Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It was a realization that came at the oddest time. It wasn’t a bolt of lightning, it wasn’t a revelation bathed in falling cherry blossoms—it was a slight shift in his perception of the world around him that made him realize that, yes, he loves Tadashi more than he loves anyone else.

They’d been eighteen and in their last year of high school together. A sleepover at Tsukishima’s house. Tsukishima had woken up with knots in his neck as usual and upon dragging his body to the kitchen, found Yamaguchi there pouring two glasses of strawberry juice.

Two glasses.

All for Tsukishima.

They’d been out of strawberry juice.

Yamaguchi had caught his questioning gaze.

“I saw you were out when I came two days ago!” Yamaguchi had said brightly. “I picked a carton up last night. Thought you could use some, your neck’s been hurting again, hasn’t it?”

He’d put the two glasses in front of Tsukishima’s seat—he even knew where Tsukishima preferred sitting which sometimes even his brother forgot—and Tsukishima had then thought to himself, “ _I don’t think I need anyone else in my life as long as I have Tadashi_.”

The small realization of love had led to a confession just a week later that was swiftly rejected, and then accepted at graduation once Tadashi thought about it long enough to realize that although being in a gay relationship probably wasn’t going to make his life the easiest, Tsukishima was worth it.

Life had been great ever since. Now, Yamaguchi could rub the aches in his neck away when they were alone at their apartment (which was the only major change in the way they interacted on a daily basis beyond physical affection). And whenever they were in the car, Yamaguchi drove with one hand and used the other to lightly scrape at Tsukishima’s motion sick scalp with his fingernails, which was the endorphin equivalent of orgasm.

Coming out had been… an interesting process. The first was toTsukishima’s family of course, who actually took it very well.

“No one’s going to love you more than Tadashi, Kei,” Akiteru had said very firmly. “And as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”  


Tsukishima’s mother had been a little uncomfortable at first but then realized that she still had Akiteru to pop out grandchildren for her, so then it was fine. She loved Tadashi like a third son at that point anyways.

They’d lost some friends after coming out to them, but gained others (better) along the way. Now they had a tiny apartment together along with three cats. Life was good.

So with all of this in mind, they drove to Tadashi’s house for their biannual dinner with his parents.

“Hey, Tadashi,” Tsukishima muttered. “What’s the difference between in-laws and outlaws? Outlaws are _wanted_. In-laws are not.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Tsukki. They’re not your in-laws.”

“Might as well be.” He smiled slightly. “We already have the rings.”  


Tadashi sighed heavily, although he did glance at the ring on his finger with affection as he gripped the steering wheel. “You better give me a real one if Japan becomes progressive enough to allow same-sex marriage at some point.”

“Of course.”

They’d come out to Tadashi’s parents only five years ago, making sure that Tadashi finished university and had a steady stream of income first before making any rash decisions. Tsukishima had said it was unnecessary because “your parents love me.”

He’d been very wrong.

He still remembered Tadashi’s mother’s borderline hysterical breakdown and Tadashi’s father’s murderous but silent gaze. After a turbulent three years, they were all at a truce. Kind of.

“Tadashi!” his mother crooned upon opening the door, wrapping her arms around her son. “You grow even more handsome by the passing day! My adorable little boy.”

Tadashi’s father chuckled and rested a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’re smothering him, dear. But she’s not wrong, you really are such a respectable man now.”  


“Thanks, you guys,” Tadashi said warmly, eyes glowing with joy. “Mom, are you doing okay? I’ll help with dinner. You need to take it easy more.”  
His mother nodded tearfully. “My loving son. I raised you so well.”

Tsukishima chose this moment to speak. “Hello.”

Ignored. Very ignored. Tadashi threw him an apologetic look as his mother rushed him inside. Tadashi’s father slammed the door shut. Tsukishima sighed loudly and grabbed the spare key behind the potted plant to open the door for himself.

They all sat at the dinner table and began eating.

Tsukishima had to taste his food first to make sure Tadashi’s mother hadn’t poisoned it again.

“So, Tadashi,” his father said. “Yachi is back in town. You remember her, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah! We keep in touch sometimes. Mostly over Line status updates.”

“She’s single now!” his mother said. “Divorced just a few months ago. She says she’s _very_ interested in coming over for dinner between the four of us.”

Tsukishima grabbed the untouched wine bottle in the center of the table. “There goes my sobriety.”

“Tsukki, no.”

His parents ignored their son’s boyfriend as though he wasn’t there.

“What do you think, son?” his father said, chuckling. “She’s grown into a beauty, you know.”

“She always has been, dad,” Yamaguchi replied. “And I’m okay. I’m in a happy relationship, you know.”  


His parents stiffened.

“Tadashi,” his mother said softly. “You’re not getting younger. When will this… phase end? Soon, no girl’s going to care how kind, sweet, and handsome you are. We’re just looking out for you.”  


Tadashi smiled, although slightly strained. “Mom, it’s not a phase. I’m sorry, but I love Kei and I’m going to stick with him for the rest of my life. I know you two deserve grandchildren and I’m sorry for being selfish but… this is what makes me happiest.”

Tsukishima would have flicked up a middle finger if it had been anyone else (and if they hadn’t been in close proximity to knives).

Tadashi’s mother started crying (ninth dinner in a row) and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tadashi went to go comfort her, and now it was only his father and Tsukishima, who had already gone through half the wine (because he _pretty fucking needed it_ ).

“Why do you hate me, Yamaguchi-san?” Tsukishima asked, the first time he’d uttered the words.

Tadashi’s father growled at him.

“Please? I know you wanted grandchildren, but this is going too far.”

Tadashi’s father looked away. “You never _asked_ me for my opinion.”

Tsukishima wondered if he was too drunk to understand the older’s words. “…Your wife tried to kill me eleven times because I never asked for your blessing?”

“No. She hates you and thinks our son can do better. _I_ wanted you to ask for your blessing.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “Would you have… given me your blessing?”

“No.”  


“Right.”

Tsukishima ignored the wine glass and just started chugging straight from the wine bottle’s lip. He hated family dinners, but Tadashi always made him french toast the morning after, so whatever. He’d get through this for another twenty years.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's yuzu and i only post fanfiction i write in under 30 minutes because apparently i'm a shit author who functions solely on short fuses of inspiration


End file.
